Alexis Ryder
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Her brother is missing...She doesn't know how or why or even when but someone took him...she has no answers and to many questions...But if she doesn't find her brother soon he will die. But she can't find him alone. She is gonna need help. And she is gonna need lots of it. Please read and review! Teen Wolf Rules!


**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know I wanted to start my own teen wolf story with an O.C. So I can test out my computer because I wiped it and fixed it so Yea! Awesome! I will soon be trying to finish 151 Sekirei and I am sorry about losing my last account. So keep an eye out here and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1 The Wolf Revealed **

I looked out in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High. I had just started school today. As I turned around and walked into the school no one paid that much attention to me. I looked like a normal kid going to a normal school except that wasn't true. This isn't a normal school and I'm not a normal kid. This town is filled with murderers, hunters, werewolves and on rumor I'm almost sure alphas and vampires. I learned this through my brother who is now missing. His name was Ryan. Now I'm sure he is dead my instincts are telling me so. Or it's just that I shouldn't know what happened. I can only rely on my mind everything else is messed up.

I walked up to the principal's office and opened the door. "Ah you must be Ryan's sister Alexis Ryder nice to meet you. I'm sorry what happened to your brother Miss. Ryder" The principle told me.

"Thank you Mr…." I said not knowing his last name.

"Me? I'm Mr. Lew I'm the new principle." He told me. "I just started here a few weeks before your brother went missing."

I paused sadness over taking me at the thought of my brother. _'Why did he leave? Where did he go? Did he leave….Or was he taken? I have been getting weird vibes off of this place and I don't like it at all.'_

"Are you ok Miss. Ryder?" Mr. Lew asked me he sounded worried. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Yes I am sorry I was just thinking about my brother….." I told him.

"It's no problem he is greatly missed he at Beacon Hills. The team will miss him as well. Speaking of the team the coach asked to see you about the Lacrosse team so you should head to the gym after we finish here." He told me.

"Sure thing Mr. Lew. I will do that" I told him as he handed me my schedule. My mind started to think about Ryan again. _'There must be a reason for Ryan joining the team he hates sports.' _"Thank you Mr. Lew." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked up to the gym door 5 minutes later. I didn't have to go to class today because it was my first day so I could get the chance to look around. I walked into the girl's locker room and a toxic amount of different perfumes were the only thing I could smell. I walked out quickly and walked over to the gym and saw the coach.

The coach looked at me and said "Who are you? Why are you not in class?" He asked me as he walked over to me.

"I'm Ryan Ryder's sister. I was told to see you." I told him as I held out my hand. And I questioning why he didn't know I was coming to the gym.

"Oh hello! I'm sorry about that those kids have been ditching class all week so we were told to make sure everyone got to class and stayed in class." He told me as he shaked my hand.

"It's all right I don't mind. So why am I down here?" I asked confused.

"Ryan told me how great of a player you are in Lacrosse and sense he is gone I thought you should try out."

"He did?" I asked confused.

"Ah yes! We are trying out now because of football tryouts tomorrow and we have a game in 2 days so you might want to get this on!" He told me and he gave me some gear to put out and ran outside.

I sighed deeply as he ran out the door. My brother always gets me in trouble like this. I don't even know how to play this game! I punched the wall and started to put the gear on. _'Isn't this gear meant for a guy?' _I thought to myself as I ran out the door.

As I walked up to the coach I told him "I don't remember how to play can you tell me?" I asked him.

"Don't worry just catch the ball with your stick and make the goal." He told me. "We split up the team so we could see how all the recruits can play under pressure so give it your all!" He told me as he pushed me out onto the field and I realized I was the only girl here.

'_Oh shit'_ my mind told me as I walked out into the spot some kid told me to go too.

"Good luck girl." Some guy told me as I got into my spot. "Try not to get beat up to badly." He told me as he went to his spot.

I backed up as the guys fought for the ball as someone yelled "Catch!" As I looked up and saw the ball being thrown from number 11 near me. I reached up to catch it but I got tackled down by the other team. I groaned in pain as another one fell on top of me pushing all their weight on me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at them and they quickly got off of my and ran after the ball. I started to get up but number 11 offered me his hand and I took it. "Thanks a lot" I told him angry at him about the ball but happy that he helped me up.

"No problem" he told me as he ran off after the ball. I looked at the kid as he dodged around the other players to get the ball.

I waved my stick at him when he got the ball and he threw it to me and I caught it this time and saw two kids running after me. I looked not knowing what to do then my body dived out of the way when they got close enough and they ran into each other. I snickered lightly and ran at the goal and threw the ball in the net scoring.

They guys walked over and a few of them gave me high fives before walking back to the gym but I grabbed number 11 stopping him.

"Yes?" He asked me wanting to know what I wanted. I pulled off his helmet and saw his black hair and I pulled off mine as well showing off my longish black wavy hair.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name?" He asked me. "I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He told me. Holding out his hand.


End file.
